Don't Mess with the Cullens
by angelcullen1
Summary: It's about the cullens and Bella is part but she doesn't have Nessie so Jacob is still in love with a Vampire
1. Chapter 1

DON'T MESS WITH THE CULLENS

Chap 1 Emmet's Pov

Once again we were stuck like a monkey in a cage. I looked around, side to side, side to side, side to side. All I saw….. windows, students and in front the teacher. What the hell was he talking about anyways…. Snails? Who the fuck would want to learn about snails? Me and Alice had class together this was it, I could see she was also bored looking at nothing so I had to something,

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alice's Pov

I was watching the teacher talking about snails……. Why on earth are we learning about snails? But who cares…. Someone had to give him a makeover I was thinking after school inviting him and his wife…… PERFECT!!!! And then I saw it Emmett breaking down crying…..? why on earth would Emmett be crying and then BANG

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear him say I look to my side and Emmett was on the floor curling up as a ball, what the fuck is he doing, he's going to get us all in trouble. I look at him and he smiles

"I just got a message that Spongebob is not going to be on T.V anymore" he then started crying, everyone was looking I was going to kill him when we got home I have a reputation to keep up, but who cared it looked like he was having fun and who was I to lie to I was bored so I jumped on the table

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! You did not just tell me Spongebob is not going to be on T.V anymore" Emmett looked surprised but then gave me a wide grin

"Mrs. Cullen and Mr. Cullen please put yourselves together and sit back down" was telling us and to my surprise Emmett crabbed his shirt he was still curled up on the floor

"NO you don't understand its SPONGEBOB we are talking about S to the P to the O to the N to the G to the E to the B to the O to the B" and he snapped his fingers

"But since u don't care me and my sister will go cry somewhere else "and with that he came back got our stuff and walked out ,I followed. We were outside when Edward, Bella, Jasper and Rose were looking at us in disbelieve

"Well I see u guys managed to get out of class"

"Yes, well I said we had a family emergency" O GOD_ Edward lighten up, please tell me that u weren't bored in ur class and that u wanted to get out of it_

He looked at me and said nothing and I took that as yes ur right Alice.

"BOYA" everyone looked at me and Edward roled his eyes

"Nothing, so what are we going to do…….."

"Tyler, is getting on my nerves"

" Why Edward?"

"Cause he keeps imagining things with you" Edward said to Bella and she blushed, typical human thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Im truly sorry for the Jacob lover's but I don't like Jacob that much and it also seems that Edward is always jealous of Bella and Jacob and so on that it would add something special to the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's Pov

We were heading for the parking lot when Jacob was standing next to the Volvo, I sighed, my Volvo was going to smell like a dog….. We arrived and Jacob was only looking at Bella. How hard was it to understand she was mine, we are married and she is turned, she's been turned for more than 5 years now and he wont give up.

"Hey Bella" Jake said

"Hey Jake, what brings you here" Bella answered and I could see she was starting to dislike Jacob stalking/ following her everywhere, so I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arm around her waist

"Ummmm…. Not much just haven't seen you in a while, just wanted to know how your doing and such and……. If you wanted to go watch a movie or something or just hang out" doesn't he get the married part she's not single anymore, but if she wants to she could go, so I looked at her… she looked at me and I smiled reassuring her that what ever she choose I would be fine with it

"I don't know Jake….. I've been very busy lately and then I'm married I can't just go off and such, if Edward can come and if he wants to that's something else maybe I would be able to go" she turned and smiled at me and I gave her a peek on the lips. Jacob thoughts were going every where _STUPID BLOOD SUCKER… WHY DID SHE HAVE TO CHOICE HIM….. I'VE ALWAYS BEEN BETTER AND I DON'T HAVE A DEAD SOUL _at that thought I growled at him and he smiled Bella saw that something he thought disappointed me and she stepped in

"JACOB BLACK WHATEVER U JUST THOUGHT TAKE IT BACK AND IF YOU WILL EXCUESE ME AND MY FAMILY WE WOULD LIKE TO GO!!!!!!!!" and with that she took my hand and went for the car, but we got stopped by the MUTT

"I'm sorry Bella"

"Don't apologize to me" and then she pointed at my direction

"NO WAY!!!!"

"Then let me go DOG" and then everyone stared at her and Jacob's eyes just grew huge and then she noticed what she had said

"OOO my god I'm so sorry Jake I didn't mean it like that, it's just that your pushing it and you were getting annoying that it slipped, I truly didn't mean it" she was pleading for forgiveness… typical Bella thing she

"No it's ok you don't have to forgive I guess I was pushing it…… and I'll go now bye Bella" he hugged her and kissed her forehead

"Bye Jake" and then she pulled me to the car and the family followed. We were in the car and then BANG

"NO WAY ……DID YOU REALLY CALL JACOB A DOG OR WAS I INMAGENING IT?"

" Yes…….. unhappily I did….."

"Bella it isn't your fault, like you said he was getting A.N.N.O.Y.I.N.G and P.U.S.H.Y" Alice said

"And" she had something on her mind but she was blocking it from me

"We SHOULD prank him"

"I'm in" Rose said and we all looked at her

"What?..... I want to help prank the dog"

"I'm also in" Jasper said

"O HELL YES" Emmett screamed

"OK I'm in" and with that Bella raised one eyebrow at me and I smiled she rolled her eyes

"Fine… I'm in" and every clapped and again she rolled her eyes and we all laughed.

We got home and we all gathered around the leaving room

" Ok these are the ideas that I've seen in the future……. Jacob comes in the house and he comes in the middle of you guys……"

"UM….. any other ideas" Bella said

"Well everything I see involves you guys and sexual stuff…."

"ok…. Alice name everything you see and then I guess we will pick"

"Ok well he comes in when Edward is taking your shirt off…… your taking his pants off……. You are both naked but you have a blanket on top and this one is in the car……." I saw Bella's eye grow bigger when it came to the car part

"Alice anything else?...." I asked

"Ummm….. well your pinning Bella down on the floor and he walks in and your taking her pants off and not her shirt this time and there's one with Bella taking your shirt off and not your pants…… so you have a few to choose AND the one in the car Bella's just on top of you nothing is going on……"

"Alice I don't know what to say…. I'm very shocked I don't believe your looking into this stuff……" Alice cut her of "No I'm only looking into this cause it's a prank so just shut it Bella and choice…."

"Fine… Edward which one do you want?"

"And I should warn that Jasper will be sending waves of lust to make it more exciting" and then she smiled

"ok..…. like I was saying I would think that we should choice the ……….."

_Thank you for taking you time and reading my chapters I would really much like it if you could review it :)__ tell me what you think of it _


End file.
